Its Love
by RinaDhila
Summary: "Kau bohong, tidak mungkin semudah itu kau melupakan Chanyeol sunbae"/"Ani, aku kurang dekat, coba kau Tanya Oh Sehun, dia satu kelas denganmu kan?kurasa dia cukup dengat dengan Kai?"/"Aku harus pergi" kataku gugup. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun


It's Love

Author : Rina Dhila #Kai's Wife

Tittle : It's Love

Cast : Lee Joo Rin

Kim Jong In

Lee Jin Ki

Kim Taeyeon

Kim Hyo Ra

Oh Sehun

Rating : General

Genre : Sad, Angst [Maybe]

Length : Chapter.

Warning : Typo dimana-mana. Maaf belum sempat mengedit ulang,

Yah beginilah hasilnya, ini FF yang ke-7 saya. Mian kalo tetap tidak memuaskan. Saya akan tetap mengingatkan anda –para readers- untuk memberikan kritik dan saran atas FF saya ini. Ok, saya member saran kepada anda, saat membaca FF ini sebaiknya sambil mendengarkan lagu It's Love dari Taeyeon ft Sunny SNSD.

**Happy reading…..**

Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk bersantai di kamar, karena hari ini hari libur, setelah kelulusanku di Star Senior High School, aku mndaftarkan diri di Kyunghee University, aku menunggu apa aku di terima atau tidak. Aku mengambil I-phone ku, menekan menu 'Music', lalu ku putar sebuah lagu.

_Chuheumbutuh nae saranging gulyo_

_Chagaoon nae mameh_

_Ddeoseunhi bichoojyo_

_Hanguhreum hanguhreum dagaoneun sarang _

_Nan jogeumeun dooryeobjiman – _[Taeyeon ft Sunny It's Love]

(Ini adalah cintaku sejak awal

Yang hangat bersinar dalam hatiku yang dingin

Cinta yang datang padaku

Selangkah demi selangkah

Meskipun aku sedikit takut)

Menangis, yap setiap mendegar lagu ini aku hanya bisa menangis, aku menangisi seseorang yang aku pun tak tau apakah dia memikirkanku. Kalian tau, setiap aku mendengar lagu ini, hanya lagu ini, aku pasti, pasti menangis. Bagaimana tidak menangis, jika setiap lagu ini terputar, hatiku rasanya teriris. Mungkin kalian berpikir aku bodoh, sudah tau lagu ini membuat menangis masih saja memutarnya. Yah aku memang bodoh, sangat bodoh, dan lebih bodohnya, aku masih menyukai, ani… lebih tepatnya mencintai seseorang yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku sakit? Pasti. Aku kecewa? Sangat. Hidupku ini benar-benar menyedihkan semenjak aku mengenalnya. Kim Jong In.

**Flashback—**

"Aku akan berhenti menyukainya."

"Kau yakin Joo? Bukankah kau sangat memuja-mujanya.?" Tanya Hyora –sahabatku-

"Ani… itu dulu. Sekarang aku menyukai orang lain. Iya.. menyukai orang lain" kataku tak yakin.

"Kau bohong, tidak mungkin semudah itu kau melupakan Chanyeol sunbae"

"Aku benar. YA! Hyora-ya dengar. Aku menyukai orang lain, bukan Chanyeol sunbae lagi."

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa orang itu?"

"I….it..itu." kataku bingung. Jujur aku tak memiliki orang yang aku suka.

"Kau tak bisa menjawabkan? Mengaku saja, aku akan membantumu dekat dengan Chanyeol sunbae"

"Dia! Aku menyukai namja itu."

"Kim Jong In? Jinjja? Itu bukan sebuah alasanmu kan?"

"Ani. Aku serius."

"Baiklah, itu terserah kau. Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Ku kira kau benar-benar masih menyukai Chanyeol sunbae."

"Hmm.."

Syukurlah, Hyora percaya, ku rasa dia terlalu mudah termakan omonganku. Pokoknya aku harus melupakan rasa kagum ku pada Chanyeol sunbae, dia sudah memiliki yeojachingu. Dan… aku minta maaf Jongin, aku melibatkanmu dalam hal sepele ini. Mian.

**Flashback off—**

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya. Yah, semua itu berawal dari kebohongan, kebohonganku berpura-pura menyukainya. Tapi saat itu lah ucapanku telah tertulis sebagai doa. Bahwa aku menyukai nya, emmm lebih tepatnya mencintai Jong In.

**Flashback—**

'Namja itu lumayan tampan, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya'

Yap, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, waktu itu aku hanya membaca name tag nya. Kim Jong In. Nama yang cukup bagus. Aku menyukainya.

"Jadi dia kelas A" pikir ku.

"Soo Rim, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Nde?"

"Kau kelas A kan?"

"Ne. Wae?"

"Kau kenal dekat dengan Kim Jong In?"

"Ani, aku kurang dekat, coba kau Tanya Oh Sehun, dia satu kelas denganmu kan?kurasa dia cukup dengat dengan Kai?"

"Kai?"

"Dia sering dipanggil Kai, dia tak suka dipanggil nama aslinya. Dia lebih suka dipanggil Kai."

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Gomawo SooRim"

"Ne."

Kenapa aku jadi ingin mengetahui tentang Kai, ah biarlah. Aku harus mencoba dekat dengan Kai, agar Hyora tidak curiga. Benar. Jika tidak, yang ada hanya dia akan mengadukan rasa kagum ku pada Chanyeol sunbae, padahal aku kan tidak begitu menyukainya, hanya kagum.

"Sehunnie?"

"…"

"Sehun?!"

"Percuma kau berteriak-teriak Joo. Kau tidak lihat, Sehun memakai headphone." Kata Baekhyun –teman sekelasku-

"Aishh.. Jinjja."

"Sehun!" aku mendekati nya lalu melepas headphonenya.

"Wae?" lihatlah wajanya, begitu polos. Lalu aku duduk di depan bangku nya.

"Eumm begini. Kau kenal Kai?"

"Ya, dia teman SMP ku. Kenapa? Jangan jangan kau menyukainya?"

"…"

"Benar?"

Apa aku juga harus berpura-pura pada Sehun mengenai hal ini. Tapi, Hyora kan dekat dengan Sehun, bahkan Sehun menyukai Hyora, bagaimana kalau Sehun akan menceritakan pada Hyora kalau aku berpura-pura. Baiklah , aku akan berbohong.

"Ne.. tapi kau diam saja. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa"

"YA! TEMAN-TEMAN.. JOO MENYUKAI KA.. mmmpppttt" Langsung saja aku membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Ani.. jangan dengarkan Sehun."

"Kau menyukai siapa Joo? Ka..kang Songsaenim?" kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHA.." hasilnya pun beberapa teman ku tertawa puas gara-gara hal itu.

"Ne, aku menyukai Kang sam. Puas?. Sehun Ikut aku." Aku menatap Sehun tajam, lalu meenarik tangannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" katanya dengan wajah yang… begitu polos.

"Aku ingin tau tentangnya" jawabku santai.

"Dia menyebalkan. Ah! YA! Kim Jong In! Kemari!" teriaknya.

Aku menoleh, dan melihat orang itu –Kai- akan berjalan menghampiri ku dan Sehun. Aku harus bagaimana ini, kenapa aku bingung, kenapa aku aku harus bagaimana.

"Aku harus pergi" kataku gugup. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kemana? YA! JOO? Aaah.."

"Ya! Oh Sehun? Ada apa?"

"Ani, gwenchana. Kembalilah. Oh, begini, nanti kita pulang bersama, ok?"

"Hmm" jawab Kai dengan begitu santai, lalu membalikkan badannya. Dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Aku melihat Sehun dan Kai berbincang bincang di depan kelasku. Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, ada apa denganku. Kenapa jantungku berdegup begitu kencang. Ada apa dengan mu Lee Joo Rin? Kau tak menyukainya kan? Itu hanya kebohonganmu. Tapi kenapa aku senang saat Kai tadi melihatku. Apa aku ….. ah, tidak..

**Flashback off—**

_Nan geudael jinachyuh gal ddae myun_

_Haroo jongil gaseumee dduhiryeoyo_

_Horloo geudareul geurigo iijjyo_

_Jaggo geudaeran jaguki namayo_

(Ketika kau berjalan disampingku

Hatiku terus bergemetar sepanjanh hari yang berlalu.

Sendirian, berpikir tentangmu

Selalu menjaga kenangan dirimu yang ada)

Lagu itu terus berputar dalam otakku. Yap, memang aku sengaja tidak menganti lagu itu, kurasa itu adalah lagu yang paling special dalam hidupku saat ini. Aku tak tau kenapa saat itu, saat dia ada didekatku, hatiku terus bergemetar, begitu setiap harinya, sepanjang hari aku terus merasakan hal itu. Saat aku sendiri, aku berpikir tentang semua itu, saat itu aku tak tau akan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Kurasa mulai hari itu, detik itu, aku bukan menbohongi Hyora atau orang lain, namun aku membohongi diriku sendiri, bahwa aku menyukainya mulai hari itu.

**Flashback—**

"Ayo ikut aku" ajak Sehun paksa.

"Kemana?" Tanya ku, sambil mencoba melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Ikut saja."

"YA! Sehunnie jangan menarikku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Ne, mian. " akhirnya Sehun melepaskan genggamnya dan membiarkan ku berjalan sendiri.

Aku tak tau Sehun ingin mengajak ku kemana. Aku melewati kelasnya - Kai- ternyata pelajaran nya belum selesai. Ternyata Sehun mengajakku ketaman belakang sekolah, ada apa? Apa Sehun ingin menyatakan cinta padaku, hahaha itu tidak mungkin, dia hanya menyukai Hyora. Tungu, aku melihat Hyora juga disana, kenapa bocah itu ada disitu, jangan-jangan Sehun akan mengatakan bahwa dia akan melamar Hyora di depanku, jangan bercanda, itu tidak mungkin. Lalu ada apa?

"Kemarilah.." kata Hyora.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian mau apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hei, apa kami terlihat akan berbuat jahat padamu,?"

"Sepertinya begitu, lalu kenapa Sehun membawaku ke sini? Sehunnie, kau ingin melamar Hyora eoh?"

"Yak. Apa yang kau katakana?" Jawab Sehun dan Hyora bersama. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat mereka berdua. Lalu untuk apa aku dibawa kemari?

"Nah itu dia.." Sehun menatapku dan mengisyaratkan ku untuk menoleh ke belakang. Kai. Bagaimana ini? Seluruh tubuhku membeku, aku tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun, namun langkah Kai semakin dekat, Tuhan… apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, aku benar-benar tak berani untuk bertemu dengan dia, dan jangan Tanya kenapa. Ini benar-benar….. ah.. dadaku terasa sesak, tanganku gemetar, aku harus pergi dari sini, ya. Harus.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, mulai berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat Kai datang, walau ku dengar Sehun dan Hyora memanggilku, aku tak peduli itu, yang ku tau aku merasa…. Dan… aku berhasil melewati nya, dengan nafas yang tersenggal, aku berlari menuju kelasku. Aku sempat menoleh sedikit, melihat Kai menatapku pergi.

**Flashback off-**

Kenapa? Kenapa hari itu, aku tak menemuimu saja, kenapa? Aku menyesal, sangat. Seharusnya aku bisa membunuh sedikit rasa raguku, untuk menemuimu, Tuhan. Ku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, aku ingin mengulanginya lagi jika Kau mengizinkanku. Aku merasa hampa saat ini, tanpa dia mencintaiku pun asalkan dia ada di dekatku, aku akan sangat bahagia. Namun sekarang, dia… aku benar-benar tak tahu Kai ada dimana sekarang, dia sedang apa, dengan siapa, aku tak tau, dan sejujurnya aku ingin tau.

_Wooyeonin deut budithyeo_

_Nan muhng hani gogaereul sugyeoyo_

_Moondeuk geudaewa majoo chil ddaedo_

_Soojoobeun misoman boyeoyo_

[Bahkan jika kita tak sengaja bertemu satu sama lain

Aku tampaknya akan melihat kebawah

Bahkan jika kau dan aku terkejut saat bertemu

Aku hanya akan memberikan senyum kecilku]

Ini putaran lagu It's Love yang ke7, aku memang tidak pernah bosan, karena dengan lagu ini aku bisa mengingatnya, kadang mengingatnya membuatku tersenyum, kadang juga membuatku menagis. Tapi aku menyukai itu. Kalian pikir aku gila? Yah, aku memang gila, gila karena Namja bernama Kim Jong In.

Tuhan….. inikah akhir dari segalanya? Bertahun-tahun aku masih bertahan mencintainya tanpa dia ketahui, sampai saat ini aku tak melihatnya lagipun, aku masih mencintai Kai. Bukannya berkurang, namun rasa cintaku semakin bertambah. Jika ada waktu luang aku sering berfikir, apakah Kai bisa memikirkanku setidaknya satu menit saja dalam sehari? Apakah bayanganku 'pernah' terlintas di fikirannya? Apakah dia pernah berfikit untuk bertemu dengan ku? Apa dia merindukanku? Ini sakit, benar-benar sakit, hingga aku tak tau harus mengungkapkan apa lagi. Jika kalian bisa menemukan kata yang lebih parah dari sakit, aku akan memakainya untuk melukiskan diriku saat ini.

Kalian pasti berfikir, kenapa aku seperti ini? Ceritanya begitu panjang, dan begitu menyakitkan. Selama hampir 3 tahun. Yap, aku menyukainya hari itu, aku masih berada di kelas satu, di Star SHS. Banyak kisah yang ku jalani, termasuk selalu mencintai Kai tanpa ada balasan. Ku rasa Kai benar-benar tak bisa melihat keberadaanku, melihatnya bercanda ria bersama yeoja lain membuatku sakit.

Sejujurnya aku telah memperlihatkannya betapa aku mencintainya selama 3 tahun itu, dan lagi lagi dia tak peka, dan malah mengacuhkanku. Padahal pada awalnya dia terlihat merespon perasaanku, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, hingga kami berada di kelas 3, dia mulai menjauh, mengacuhkanku, dan pergi. Aku tak tau alasannya, mungkin dia merasa terganggu dengan kelakuanku, atau lebih tepatnya lagi, dia tak menyukai diriku.

_Geudae ijehneun al soo innayo_

_Geudae ijehneun nae mam bol soo iijjyo_

_Soorido uhbseo dagaon sarangee_

_Geudaeneun geudaeneun deulrinayo_

[Apakah kau mengerti sekarang?

Apa kau melihat hatiku sekarang?

Cinta yang datang diam-diam

Apakah kau…. Apakah kau mendengakan sekarang?]

Aku mengingatnya lagi.

**Flasback-**

Hari ini, hari ini aku menunggumu, kalian tau? Hari ini satu tahun setelah aku menyukaimu, aku benar-benar bodoh mengingat hal seperti itu, kurasa tidak sampai satu tahun. Aku menunggu Kai di depan kelasku, bukan untuk bertemu denganmu, hanya saja aku ingin melihat Kai sebelum aku masuk kelas, yap itu kerjaanku beberapa hari ini, berada di luar kelas hanya untuk melihat Kai, 'hanya'.

Hari berikutnya aku menunggumu lagi, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, namun wajahmu tak muncul. Kau tau Kai? aku sedih, kecewa dan khawatir. Kenapa? Kau tau kenapa? Aku sedih karena aku tidak dapat melihatmu, kecewa karena kau tidak datang, dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu, khawatir, aku takut kau terkena sesuatu, aku bukan berharap hanya saja, aku takut ada kecelakaan menimpamu. Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku rasa aku telah bergantung pada mu, Kai.

Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Saat jam istirahat, aku memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, hanya sekedar menghirup udara segar. Aku melihat teman-teman Kai berada tak jauh dariku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka, terlihat disana ada So Hee, jujur aku tak suka padanya, dia sangat dekat dengan Kai. Dan dia salah satu sebab aku ragu pada Kai.

Deg.

Aku melihat Kai keluar dari kelasnya, jadi dia masuk hari ini? Dan dia tidak apa-apa. Kurasa dia hanya terlambat, kalian tau? Aku sangat senang. Sangat senang, kalian pasti tak kan tau betapa senangnya hatiku, melihat Kai datang ke sekolah. Aku rasa aku memang bergantung pada Kai. Tapi…

Aku menyentuh dadaku, sakit. Yah.. aku merasa sakit, aku melihat Kai sedang merangkul hangat Sohee, mereka tersenyum ceria, tak taukah mereka aku melihat itu, menahan seluruh rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar dalam tubuhku. Kenapa aku hanya diam? Aku pun tak tau.

**Flashback off-**

Entah kenapa. Mulai saat itu, aku mulai merasa aneh. Aku membenci Kai tanpa sebab, mungkin aku kekanak kanakkan, hanya melihat hal-hal begitu membuatku menyerah. Tapi apa kalian akan bertahan jika melihat orang yang kalian sukai, setiap harinya bersama yeoja yang entah apa statusnya, 'setiap hari' bukan hanya satu dua kali, tapi terlalu sering. Dan jujur saat itu aku berharap, dia bukan kekasih Kai. Tapi kenapa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih? Mulai dari pergi ke kantin bersama, menghabiskan waktu disekolah, berjalan jalan jika hari libur, saling mengambil selca berdua, dan menunggahnya di akun mereka.

Benci itu semakin besar, hingga aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar membenci Kim Jong In. Dia adalah namja yang tidak peka.

_Chuheumbutuh nae sarangin gulyo_

_Chagaoon nae mameh ddaeseuhi bichoojyo_

_Hanguhreum hanguhreum dagaoneun sarang_

_Nan jogeumeun dooryeobjiman_

[Ini adalah cintaku sejak awal

Yang hangat bersinar dalam hatiku

Cinta yang datang padaku selangkah demi selangkah

Meskipun aku sedikit takut]

_Igeh saranginGulyo…._

[Ini harusnya menjadi CINTA…]

Lagu yang kuputar ke 9 akhirnya ku akhiri, dan kalimat itu menjadi penutup lagu favorite ku ini. Yah seharusnya ini menjadi Cinta, bukannya menjadi kenangan, kenangan ini pun sangat menyakitkan. Seharusnya ini semua berakhir bahagia. Yap, itu hanya harapan ku. Nyatanya ini hanya kenangan pahit ku.

Aku melepas headphone ku. Aku menyeka air mataku, yang masih sembab karena tangisku. Aku benar benar yeoja bodoh bukan? Kurasa aku lebih bahagia seperti ini dari pada aku harus melihatnya dengan yeoja lain, walau ini sakit.

"Eungghh…" lenguhku pelan. Tenyata sudah pagi. Ah. Kepalaku benar benar pusing.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Menatap wajahku di cermin. Panda. Yap mataku hampir terlihat seperti panda, efek menangis kemarin. Dan ternyata aku tidur seharian. Ku rasa badanku sudah bau.

"Joo? Kau sudah bangun?" suara itu membuat gendang telingaku sudah pecah. Sangat melengking seperti suara yeoja. Kenapa dia tau aku sudah bangun, jangan-jangan dia menarug cctv di kamarku.

Ok . Aku belum cerita, aku sekarang hanya tinggal dengan Oppa ku, orang tuaku berada di Jepang karena pekerjaan, itu sih tidak terlalu masalah, karena Oppa menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Baiklah aku kenalkan, namanya Lee Jin Ki, dia berumur 23tahun, dia sangat lucu, bahkan temanku dulu pernah mengira bahwa Oppa ku adalah namjachinguku, saat aku mengatakan detailnya, mereka tidak percaya, mereka mengira umur Oppa ku sama sepertiku -18 tahun-.

"Sudah Oppa….." jawabku tidak terlalu keras.

Klek!

"Yak. Jika masuk ketuklah pintu dulu Oppa" jawabku seraya mempoutkan bibirku.

"Ne mian, aku akan mengulanginya lagi." Mwo? Hal konyol itu lagi dia lakukan, hampir setiap saat jika aku berkata begitu dia akan melakukan hal 'konyol' nya itu lagi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ne, masuklah Oppa" jawanku ringan.

"Annyeong…" sapanya sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan mata sipitnya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku ragu Oppa."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang begitu mengemaskan. Jika dia bukan Oppa kandungku, aku akan menjadikannya namjachinguku.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seumuran denganku, ah ani, bahkan terlihat seperti dongsaeng ku"

Pletak!

"Appo.." ringis ku.

"Itu hukumanmu.." aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Walaupun jitakan itu tidak begitu sakit.

"Joo?"

"Eummm?"

"Oppa ingin mengatakan rahasia dengan mu"

"Kau bilang 'rahasia' tapi kenapa kau katakana padaku?." Jawabku sinis. Dia benar-benar namja aneh.

"Kau mau tau?"

"Jika aku bilang tidakpun, kau akan tetap mengatakan kan Oppa?"

"Ah, kau tau saja, eummm begini. Tentang perjodohan.."

"MWO? Apa aku akan dijodohkan oleh Appa dan Eomma? Dengan siapa Oppa?... aaaa… aku tidak mau.. aku ingin mendapatkan kekasihku sendiri.." jawabku gelagapan. Apa benar aku akan di jodohkan? Aku baru akan melanjutkan kuliah, kenapa ada perjodohan. Aishh.. jinjja.

"Kau ini, apa kau ingin ku pukul lagi?"

"Ah.. ani…" jawabku pelan.

"Yang di jodohkan bukan kamu, tapi Oppa."

"Jinjja? Dengan siapa Oppa? Apa yeoja itu canti, wahhh,, yeoja itu beruntung bisa mendapatkan Oppa, andai Oppa bukan Oppaku, aku pasti sudah memintamu untuk menjadi namjachinguku."

"Yak. Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu, bagaimanapun aku ini Oppa kandungmu" katanya antusias.

"Ne ne ne arraseo, aku hanya bercanda. Namanya siapa Oppa? Apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Sudah, kemarin. Aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi kau terlihat mengunci diri di kamar, aku tak ingin menganggumu, tapi jika kau ada masalah ceritakan pada Oppa mu ini, ne?"

"Ne, Oppa. Bagaimana orangnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia sedikit pendek, eumm tinggi kau dari pada yeoja itu, hanya saja kulitnya lebih putih, matanya indah. Dia cantik. Dan baik" katanya sambil tersenyumsenyum tak jelas.

"Kau melupakanku Oppa" aku hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirku.

"Aku tak akan melupakan dongsaeng ku tercinta ini.." katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya.."

"Siapa?"

.

.

.

"Namanya Kim Taeyeon.."

"Kim Taeyeon….?"

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

TBC..

Bagaimana menurut kalian. Sad nya enggak banget ya.. mian deh, susah tau bikin sad, tapi saya akan mencoba membuat FF yang ber-Feel-nya kuat. Oh iya, apa kalian gk penasaran siapa Kim Taeyeon itu #memberSNSD #Plak mimin juga tau. Maksudnya dalam FF ini. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hidup Joorin, apa dia akan ditinggalkan Oppanya demi yeoja bernama Kim Taeyeon itu? Lau dimana Kai? Kalian penasaran. Tunggu saja chapter selajutnya. Seeyou next chapter.


End file.
